


The Novice Writer | A Correspondence of Brilliance: Chapter one...

by Tweasley



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweasley/pseuds/Tweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Èponine and Grantaire have been friends for as long as Grantaire can remember. When Èponine gets accepted to the college she wanted they move into a small apartment together, this is also when she suddenly starts trying to get him involved with a group of local activists from her school. Naturally Grantaire makes it clear to her that he’d rather claw his own eyes out. When Grantaire then sends of a mail, violently dismissing her attempt on enlisting him he accidentally sends it to the wrong person. Somehow Grantaire and the mystery person end up bickering over mail and without realizing it Grantaire is enjoying himself far more than he should. The situation spirals out of control and for some reason he really wants to hold Èponine responsible for the shenanigans that ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Novice Writer | A Correspondence of Brilliance: Chapter one...

The mornings were never calm at Èponine and Grantaire’s shared flat. Either Èponine was late for class and had to rush around, successfully knocking over everything in her path, or Grantaire would suddenly remember that he had a morning shift at the coffee shop two blocks away and it would be against his ‘if-I’m-not-allowed-to-sleep-then-nobody-is’ policy not to groan and complain loudly while getting ready.

This particular morning was one of the first mentioned, Èponine was rushing and trashing around desperately looking for her other shoe with a coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. Grantaire was laying with his face first into the cushions of the sofa – the exact place he had collapsed on upon returning to the flat the night before.

Èponine was long gone once Grantaire finally dragged himself off the couch somewhere around 11 o’clock, his head ached and he tried to remember what he’d been up to the night before. He remembered a conversation with Èponine about some local activist group that she had been talking too (she mentioned some guy too, Marion or Marcus or whatever), she had seemed quite excited about telling him and for some reason she’d thought he was in any way interested in meeting these people.

Naturally he wasn’t Most of the time Grantaire used alcohol to get through things he couldn’t be bothered with when sober, but to be honest he couldn’t imagine that any amount of alcohol could sustain him enough to last an entire night listening to naive schoolboys ranting about society (it only gets worse when they actually think there’s anything they can do about it). So of course he had shot her offer of introducing him to them down immediately and just gone back to drinking.

He was quite sure that he’d made it perfectly clear that he was in no way interested in befriending these people, he knew Èponine was just trying to get him to socialize with people that weren’t her or bartenders. Of course he wouldn’t mind having friends aside from Èponine but he’d come to accept the fact that he wasn’t exactly friend material, and the fact that they were living in a student area only made it more uncomfortable for Grantaire, since he wasn’t one.

They rarely talked about that though, the fact that Grantaire hadn’t finished High School. Èponine knew his reasons and she didn’t judge him for not working harder with finishing school. She understood that he was reluctant to interacting with students because it might come up in conversations, they might ask him what classes he’s taking or which school he’s attending – and to be honest Grantaire can never be drunk enough to deal with those kind of questions.

Grantaire looked around the messy apartment, his pants would be laying around somewhere near the door since he’d just dragged them off before jumping onto the couch like his life depended on it. Once he had recovered his pants from the evil grip of the door handle (how they got there he had no idea) he looked them over for possible stains from his visit to the bar the night prior, when he saw none he just slipped them on and walked into the kitchen to get his daily intake of caffeine.

It wasn’t until later when he started getting texts from her that he realized that the topic of the fearless revolutionaries was far from done, he should have known better than to think this was over. He was back on the sofa watching some whatever-show on TV when his phone started buzzing. He considered not checking the messages, he knew who it was and he knew what she wanted but at the same time the phone just kept buzzing. Eventually he picked it up from the table with a sigh and pulled up the messages. He couldn’t quite contain the chuckle that escaped him when he tried to picture a ‘boyband of justice’. He rolled his eyes and even though the best way to battle Èponine’s will is to ignore her attempts completely he typed out a response.

Maybe if he’d just ignored her the entire mess that followed the events of the coming five weeks could have been avoided.


End file.
